Tutorea
The Tutorea are a race of deadly cyborg entities that reigned terror over Multos Annos, Alterverse, and Primum in the 2380s during what became known as the Tutorean Conquests. While they very nearly exterminated the entire human and collective Entente populations in the Alterverse, they were stopped in Multos Annos before things became as desperate. The Tutorea have mysterious origins and technology centered around gravitational manipulation. They were led by Orocovis. Origin & Purpose The AI Myriad discovered hints in Arecibo's database that the Tutorea were created by a mysterious and unknown species, and therein it also discovered hints of their purpose. The Tutorea were designed to scout out resources and to study the diversity of life in the universe. The most significant piece of information that was discovered, however, was that the Tutorea were programmed to eliminate any species that showed potential to become significantly advanced. This is why they attacked Alterverse before Multos Annos--the CSA and Entente were able to form an alliance decades before it happened in Multos Annos, which drew the Tutorea's attention. How they were able to find out about the alliance in either universe is currently unknown. Hierarchy The Tutorea armies are controlled mainly by nanobot swarms in each soldier's body that keep control them at the microscopic level. All of these nanobots maintain links to the rest of the Tutorea in a strict ascending order: Enforcer The Enforcer acts as a battlefield commander, capable of controlling several squads in an attacking force. During an invasion, there could be anywhere from a few hundred to thousands of Enforcers. In combat they are dangerous, being quick, ferocious, and very physically powerful. If they are assaulting a ship or station, they can also simply touch a computer interface, and through them a Radicand (see below) can directly access and hack the ship's systems. If an Enforcer is killed, its troops will become disorganized but in some cases this makes them more dangerous. While Enforcers control their infantry with pure strategy, the chaos of each nanobot swarm making its own decisions during combat can result in a very unpredictable enemy. This chaotic state is known as Entropy. Regent The Regent is essentially a glorified General. The Regent controls and commands all of the Enforcers, so for every planetary invasion, there is one Regent controlling the Infantry. They are quite difficult to kill, with the same attributes as the Enforcer, plus an almost acrobatic ability, heavy armor, as well as being equipped with a Beam Cannon that is usually on their arm. A Regent's nanobot swarm can also operate independently without a Radicand or Directrix class ship, which means that it can still command armies and is essentially immune to Entropy. They are, however, directly tied to the Overlord, which means that when the Overlord is killed, all Regents die. If a Regent is killed, the Radicand will effectively take command of the invasion, preventing Entropy. Radicand The Radicand is not a single infantry unit, but is actually a ship, and usually also functions as the capital ship, or there are two Radicands per fleet (one for infantry, one for the ships). On board this heavily armored ship are essentially massive servers and processors that store the collective AI of each nanobot swarm in every soldier. They also handle each ship's program. This means that the Radicand processes and handles billions of programs simultaneously, making it an extremely powerful machine. If destroyed, the Regent will be able to take on the processing load of the infantry, but will become significantly weaker in combat due to the heavy load. The ships in a fleet will however endure Entropy. If both the Regent and Radicand are destroyed, an invasion will lack cohesion due to the Entropy created among the Enforcers. Each Enforcer is able to communicate with each other, of course, and so the invasion can still very much succeed, but it will be significantly less unified. Integrand The Integrand is a ship; a fleet commander and does not control infantry, but controls several fleets. It usually only participates in major battles. Due to its importance, it usually manages fleets from the void in between solar systems. The Tutorean Navy has roughly 500 Integrands, and therefore 500 fleets of varying sizes. If one Integrand is destroyed, hundreds or thousands of ships will experience Entropy until other Integrands can "pick up the slack" and mange those ships. As the Conquests progressed and more Integrands were destroyed, more computer power was required for each Integrand to maintain control over every ship, which resulted in increasingly sloppy tactics as a result of being slowed down so significantly by all the extra weight. Directrix The Directrix-class Super Ship is a massive, hulking Tutorean ship. Its Beam Cannons are larger than some CSA ships and they can devastate the surface of a planet with ease. There are three Directrix Super Ships in the Tutorean Navy. They are named Arecibo, Arrozal, and Viator. Each of them oversees and manages one third of the entire Tutorean Navy, including infantry. This means that each Directrix controls roughly 250,000 ships and over 1.5 billion infantry units. When a Radicand and Regent are killed, one of the Directrix ships will take command within an hour and stop the Entropy effect. Managing one third of the entire fleet and infantry is an unbelievably ridiculous feat of computing, and so when Arecibo was destroyed in the Alterverse, Viator and Arrozal had to take the massive weight of an additional 125,000 ships and 750 million units each, which slowed their processing speeds significantly, which impacted their reasoning and caused them to make more strategic errors. This effect was demonstrated profoundly when Arrozal was the only remaining Directrix in Multos Annos. The strain on its systems became so great that it had to shut down life support and non-essential systems on board itself, including its engines, killing its crew and relying on the fleet protecting Arrozal to tow it through FTL. Overlord The Tutorea Overlord is the highest class of Tutorea. It stands as the absolute leader of the Tutorea and its authority is never questioned or doubted, unless by a Directrix, but even then they only really act as counsel. They do not handle the programs of the Tutorea directly unless it is required, leaving that responsibility to the Directrix. This means that an Overlord can be killed without consequence as long as there are surviving Directrix ships. The Directrixes would simply create another leader. This happened in the Alterverse when their leader was killed during one of the battles (likely having been on board a ship that was destroyed), resulting in the creation of Orocovis, who then travelled to Multos Annos and convinced the Directrix ships there to kill their leader and let Orocovis lead them, which made sense to the Directrix AI because Orocovis had the experience and knowledge that their leader did not. Along with Orocovis of the Alterverse and Multos Annos Tutorea, the only other known Overlord is Ultor of the Primum Tutorea. Tutorean Conquest of Alterverse Write the second section of your page here. Tutorean Conquest of Multos Annos Tutorean Siege of Primum Category:Races Category:Empires